Doppella Gänger
Original Form= |LB HP = |Skill = Tracer |Skill info = Deals 2808/ }} DMG to the 2 enemies with the least HP. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Me |Ability info = Increases 25% of DMG. |Unlock level = 70 |Ability2 = You |Ability info2 = Increases 15% of Crit DMG when Mikazuki Munechika is on the team. |Unlock level2 = 77 |Skill quote = ...Confirmed. |Summon quote = N-nice... to meet you. |LB quote = ...I-is this really okay? |Description = A spirit with a hallucinatory disorder where she sees replicas of herself. She has an extremely negative view or herself, without the slightest shred of confidence. Her only relief from this suffering is that she can shapeshift to look like anyone else at will, which also changes her personality through the power of suggestion. But the effects don’t last long and eventually she falls back into the same old patterns. This entire process is probably due to her living in a perpetual state of fear and deep psychological wounds it causes. |Acquire = ;"Five Blades, One Thief" : Trade at Exchange for 200 mochi 02/05/2018 - 09/05/2018 : Can only be exchanged once : Limited Jewel Summon 02/05/2018 - 09/05/2018 |Info = Appears during the "Five Blades, One Thief" event Summon rate increased until 09/05/2018 |VA = |Illustrator = Kiya Machi (木屋町) }} |-| Lunar New Year Form= |Final ATK = 12100 |Base HP = |Final HP = 8900 |LB ATK = |LB HP = |Skill = Copied Love |Skill info = Deals 3001/ }} DMG to the 2 enemies with the highest ATK. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = True Love |Ability info = Skill attacks increase 40% DMG taken by targets. |Unlock level = 77 |Has voice = no |Skill quote = I...I can't lose! |Summon quote = This...this costume... do I look strange in it? |LB quote = I can feel it……this overwhelming courage…… |Description = A spirit transformed from the manifestation of hallucination, she has an incredible ability to transform into the perfect double of anyone. She has zero confidence in herself and believes the most untrustworthy person in the world to be herself; and as such, her personality creates headache for people around her. She is able to transform into anyone and once she does, it is literally impossible for others to tell her and the original apart. After the previous incident, she has been seeing Mikazuki Munechika and keeping their relationship simple and pure, with everything going smoothly. However, their relationship is so pure that she has been worrying on a daily basis if she should keep their relationship like that any longer. Even so, she has summoned all the courage she can muster and prepared her New Year costume. Where will her path of romance lead in the end!? |Acquire = ;"New Year Spirit Battle Marathon" : Defeat LVL 80, 100, 150, 175, 200 [Sun Wukong [Lunar New Year|fulllink}}]] : Random drops after LVL 80 |Info = During "New Year Spirit Battle Marathon" Increases total Event Points by 5% |VA = |Illustrator = Kiya Machi (木屋町) }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Female